Miss Granger
by Caliadne
Summary: Si la vie d'Hermione Granger était relatée dans un de ces livres qu'elle aime tant lire, que raconterait-il ?
1. Bal

Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, le film préféré d'Hermione était _La Belle au Bois dormant_ de Disney. Alors ses parents n'avaient pas été surpris du tout quand elle avait demandé, pour la fête costumée de son école primaire, à avoir la robe de bal de la princesse Aurore.

À la fin de sa journée de travail, quelques jours avant la date fatidique, Warren Granger s'était donc arrêté dans une boutique de costumes. La robe en question s'y trouvait bien, dans la taille de l'enfant, en deux versions : bleue et rose. Hermione n'avait pas précisé celle qu'elle préférait, alors Warren hésita quelques secondes avant de saisir la rose. Toutes les petites filles aimaient le rose, pas vrai ?

Ce soir-là, quand Hermione et sa mère rentrèrent à la maison, Warren les attendait avec un grand sourire.

— Va dans la cuisine, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose pour toi.

Avec un petit cri d'excitation, la fillette courut vers la cuisine. Warren et Miranda la suivirent plus lentement, main dans la main, et poussèrent la porte au moment où Hermione tirait du sac la robe rose qu'avait achetée son père. Cependant, plutôt que la réaction de joie à laquelle il s'était attendu, Warren vit le visage de sa fille se décomposer et ses yeux s'emplir de larmes.

— Oh, ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'exclama Miranda en accourant vers elle pour l'enlacer.

— Je… voulais… la… bleuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue ! hoqueta Hermione.

Warren et Miranda s'échangèrent un regard consterné par-dessus sa tête.

— Mais la rose est jolie aussi, tu ne trouves pas ? Une vraie couleur de princesse !

Mais Hermione était inconsolable. Ses parents finirent donc par ranger la robe malheureuse au haut de son armoire et décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne plus en parler de la semaine.

Hermione, elle, n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qui l'attendait, ce vendredi-là, à l'école. Paloma, sa camarade de classe que tout le monde adorait – élèves comme professeurs –, avait déjà annoncé à tous que ses parents lui avaient acheté une magnifique robe de princesse rose. Si Hermione arrivait vêtue de la même couleur, tout le monde se moquerait d'elle encore plus que d'habitude.

Le vendredi marin, en se préparant pour l'école, ce fut donc le cœur dans les talons qu'Hermione tira sa chaise de bureau vers son armoire pour y récupérer son costume de la journée. Elle posa le sac sur son lit, en sortit la robe, et…

— Papa ! cria-t-elle. Maman ! Venez voir !

Warren, le menton recouvert de crème à raser, et Miranda, sa chemise déboutonnée, accoururent et entrèrent dans la chambre de leur fille. Hermione, tout sourire, tenait contre sa poitrine sa robe de princesse.

Bleue.

— C'est de la magie ! s'exclama Hermione en se contemplant dans le miroir. Les fées-marraines d'Aurore ont dû changer la couleur pendant que je dormais !

Après un instant de surprise, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

— Tu es retourné la changer au magasin ? demanda Miranda.

— Non, répondit son mari. Toi ?

Miranda secoua la tête.

Mais aucun des deux ne crut tout à fait l'autre. Jusqu'au soir du 17 juillet 1991.


	2. Descendre de la voiture

En cette belle soirée de mi-juillet, un groupe d'enfants jouait dans la rue, criant allègrement en courant d'une maison à l'autre, suivant des règles d'un jeu qu'eux seuls connaissaient. La fille des dentistes n'était pas parmi eux, elle ne l'était jamais. Elle préférait les observer depuis la baie vitrée de sa chambre, un livre – parfois ouvert, parfois non – à la main.

Ce soir-là, Hermione avait recommencé pour la énième fois son roman préféré, _Jane Eyre_. Elle en était déjà au deuxième chapitre quand un bruit lui fit lever la tête.

Dans la rue, une voiture venait de s'arrêter face à la maison. Une femme d'un certain âge qu'Hermione ne reconnaissait pas était derrière le volant. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, posa ses deux pieds par terre et regarda autour d'elle avant de se lever, Hermione sourit. Son tailleur émeraude coupé à la perfection, son chignon noir dont pas un cheveu ne dépassait, ses gestes élégants, elle détonnait même dans ce quartier huppé de Londres. On aurait cru que c'était la première fois qu'elle était dans une voiture.

Hermione s'apprêtait à replonger dans sa lecture quand elle vit l'inconnue lever le visage vers sa chambre. Elle attrapa le regard curieux de la jeune fille quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête, l'air décidé. Passant son sac à main à son bras, elle ferma la porte de la voiture et se dirigea vers la porte des Granger d'un pas raide.

Abasourdie, Hermione la regardait traverser leur cour. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle avait l'impression que sa petite vie tranquille serait bientôt chamboulée.

Quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit dans la maison, Hermione fut tirée de l'espèce de transe dans laquelle elle avait plongé. Elle sortit de sa chambre à la course, dévala les escaliers et arriva dans l'entrée au moment où son père ouvrait la porte.

— Monsieur Granger ? dit l'inconnue en tendant une main. Je m'appelle Minerva McGonagall. Je suis ici ce soir au sujet de votre fille, Hermione.

Après quelques instants de confusion, les Granger, toujours polis, invitèrent leur visiteuse à entrer. Tout le monde passa à la cuisine, où Hermione s'assit à la table face à cette McGonagall, ses parents de part et d'autre d'elle.

— Je commence par vous donner cette lettre, dit la dame en faisant glisser une enveloppe vers Hermione. Lisez-la, je répondrai ensuite à toutes vos questions.

Hermione souleva l'enveloppe, lut son propre nom et son adresse dessus et, après un coup d'œil à ses parents, la décacheta. Elle en tira un parchemin couvert d'une encre verte, qu'elle lut deux fois sans dire un mot. Elle en comprenait certes le sens, mais pas la logique. Sorcière ? École de magie ? Était-ce une blague ?

Semblant faire écho à ses réflexions, ses parents éclatèrent de rire.

— Je dois bien avouer que vous ne manquez pas d'imagination ! dit Warren. C'est un de nos collègues qui a eu l'idée ?

Face à eux, la dame ne souriait pas. Elle se tourna vers Miranda et dit :

— Je crois que la soirée va s'avérer longue. Vous n'auriez pas du thé ?

Miranda se leva, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, mais madame McGonagall fit un geste de la main.

— Non, ne vous dérangez pas.

Et elle sortit une étrange baguette de bois de son sac à main. Quelques gestes élégants et la bouilloire se mit à siffler, des biscuits se posèrent sur une assiette et volèrent vers la table. Miranda se rassit brusquement. Le rire de Warren s'éteignit dans sa gorge, sans pour autant qu'il ferme la bouche.

— Comment savez-vous que… si… je suis sorcière ? demanda Hermione dans le silence soudain.

— Tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne sont inscrits dans les registres de Poudlard au moment de leur naissance, répondit la sorcière. Vous devez certainement avoir vécu des événements inexplicables dans votre enfance.

Au-dessus de la tête de leur fille, les Granger échangèrent un regard abasourdi. La robe. Se pouvait-il que…

Mais Hermione, elle, se remémorait d'autres incidents dont elle n'avait jamais parlé à ses parents. Des livres de bibliothèque volés par ses camarades de classe qui réapparaissaient dans son casier le jour où elle devait les rendre. Un devoir sur lequel elle avait échappé son jus d'orange qui s'était miraculeusement séché quand elle l'avait rendu à l'enseignant.

Minerva vit dans les yeux d'Hermione apparaître la lueur de compréhension, celle qu'elle attendait chez tous les petits nés-Moldus. Avec un sourire en coin, elle se laissa relaxer sur sa chaise, ne quittant pas la jeune fille des yeux.

— Vous devez avoir des questions.

Hermione s'avança sur sa chaise. Si elle avait des questions… Et comment ! Elle en avait tellement qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer !


	3. Ne rien toucher

Dans chacune des boutiques où Hermione entra, cette journée-là, elle croyait avoir atteint le summum de l'émerveillement, avoir trouvé l'endroit le plus fabuleux et fantastique qu'elle verrait de sa vie. La banque Gringotts, l'apothicaire, l'animalerie, même la boutique de vêtements lui avaient fait cet effet !

Mais quand elle entra dans la boutique d'Ollivander, dont les murs étaient recouverts de baguettes, son souffle fut coupé. Sa bouche resta ouverte sous le coup de l'émerveillement, et ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes passaient de haut en bas, de gauche à droite, essayant de tout absorber d'un coup. Même la librairie n'avait pas provoqué chez elle une telle réaction, c'est dire !

— Laissez-moi deviner, vint une voix depuis l'arrière d'une étagère. Première année à Poudlard ?

Hermione sursauta. Son regard vola d'une ombre à l'autre, avant d'enfin se poser sur le vieil homme qui la fixait d'un regard perçant. Seule la présence rassurante de ses parents derrière elle l'empêchait de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de s'enfuir le plus vite possible.

— Ou… oui monsieur, bégaya-t-elle.

— Née-Moldue, je me trompe ?

Hermione hocha la tête. Pendant qu'il s'approchait d'elle, un ruban à mesurer avait volé à ses côtés et commençait à prendre toutes sortes de mesure. La jeune fille n'était que moyennement surprise : elle avait subi le même traitement chez Madame Guipure.

— Je vois que vous avez déjà fait tous vos achats, continua Ollivander en prenant des notes dans son calepin. Je préfère quand je ne suis pas le premier arrêt de la journée. Vous apprendrez bientôt que la baguette d'un sorcier est son outil le plus utile. Votre achat le plus important de la journée devrait recevoir tout le temps et l'attention qu'il mérite.

Soudainement, il sortit sa propre baguette de sa poche et fit un geste brusque. Le ruban à mesurer, qui s'étendait à ce moment-là entre les doigts écartés d'Hermione, retomba au sol, inerte. Ollivander retourna entre les étagères, passant une main légère devant les montagnes de boîtes fines et marmonnant dans sa barbe, et finalement revint à l'avant avec trois d'entre elles. Il commença par ouvrir une simple boîte de carton brun, révélant une baguette ouvragée au bois presque blanc.

— Vingt-neuf centimètres et demi. Bouleau. Cheveu de vélane.

Hermione regarda la baguette présentée sans bouger d'un poil. Fallait-il qu'elle la prenne ? Toute sa vie, ses parents lui avaient appris à ne rien toucher dans les magasins. La fois où, à six ans, elle avait fait tomber un vase et ses parents l'avaient privée de dessert pendant un mois lui avait bien fait comprendre la leçon : si ce n'est pas à toi, il ne faut pas y toucher !

— Allez, elle ne va pas te manger ! dit le vendeur en lui agitant la boîte sous le nez.

Après avoir envoyé un regard inquiet à ses parents, Hermione prit la baguette offerte entre ses doigts, espérant que tout se passerait bien. Elle l'avait à peine retirée de la boîte quand trois ampoules accrochées au plafond éclatèrent, plongeant la boutique dans la pénombre. Hermione poussa un petit cri et remit la baguette dans sa boîte avec empressement.

— Hum, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas la bonne.

Ollivander referma la boîte et la posa sur le comptoir, avant d'agiter sa baguette pour réparer les ampoules et rallumer les lumières. Alors seulement il remarqua les yeux de la fillette emplis de larmes et sa lèvre tremblante.

— Allons bon ! Ce n'est pas grave du tout tout ça ! Pas plus tard que ce matin, j'en ai un qui m'a fait disparaître tous les cheveux de la tête ! Alors ça, c'était embêtant !

Hermione renifla et s'essuya le nez sur sa manche pendant que l'homme se tournait pour prendre la deuxième boîte de celles qu'il avait emmenées.

— Vingt-trois centimètres et trois millimètres, dit-elle en lui tendant. Vigne. Ventricule de dragon.

Avec une grande inspiration et une grimace de crainte, Hermione s'en empara. Mais rien n'explosa cette fois-ci. Pas à l'extérieur, du moins ; dans son ventre, elle sentit comme un feu d'artifice qui éclatait et lui chatouillait tout le corps de l'intérieur. Quand elle releva les yeux, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir des étincelles multicolores jaillir de la baguette. Elles faisaient écho à celles qu'elle sentait à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

— Eh bien, nous avons eu de la chance, je n'aurai même pas à te faire essayer la troisième ! dit Ollivander. La vigne est un bois souple, à la mémoire longue. Le ventricule de dragon donne à toutes ses baguettes de la puissance et de la force. Cette baguette saura t'être très utile, si tu apprends à bien t'en servir.

Hermione le regarda avec un grand sourire, toute sa frayeur des derniers moments oubliée. Apprendre, c'était bien une des choses dans lesquelles elle excellait. Cette baguette l'aiderait à atteindre son plein potentiel, elle en était certaine.


	4. Les garçons

_« C'est un vrai cauchemar, cette fille-là. »_

Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que ces mots qu'elle venait d'entendre.

 _« Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle n'ait aucun ami. »_

Et pourtant, elle avait eu tant d'espoir. Pendant toute son enfance, elle n'était jamais parvenue à se faire de vrais amis. Elle voyait ses camarades de classe, ses voisins, se regrouper entre eux, jouer et s'amuser ensemble, mais elle-même réussissait rarement à s'immiscer dans un de ces groupes. Et quand elle y parvenait, c'était pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait aucun atome crochu entre eux, alors elle finissait bien vite à nouveau seule dans son coin.

Quand la professeure McGonagall lui avait annoncé qu'elle était sorcière et continuerait sa scolarité à Poudlard, Hermione y avait vu une seconde chance. Un endroit où personne ne la connaissait, où tout le monde serait comme elle. Elle pourrait repartir de zéro.

Mais dès son arrivée, ses deux camarades de dortoir, Parvati et Lavande, avaient jugé qu'Hermione n'avait aucun intérêt pour elles, avec ses cheveux touffus, son nez toujours fourré dans un livre et son insistance pour faire ses devoirs le jour où on les donnait.

Alors elle avait regardé du côté des garçons. Sans qu'elle ne sache trop pourquoi, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter avaient attisé sa curiosité, dès leur première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express. À cause de tout ce qu'elle avait lu sur Potter avant la rentrée, bien sûr, mais aussi pour d'autres raisons qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer.

Voilà pourquoi les mots de Ron à son endroit l'avaient tellement blessée. Ils semblaient avoir coupé son dernier espoir.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû suivre le premier conseil du Choixpeau magique et se laisser répartir à Serdaigle. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle avait voulu être définie par autre chose que par son cerveau. Regretterait-elle cette décision ?

Soudain, Hermione entendit la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir. Elle fronça les sourcils ; c'était l'heure du souper dans la Grande Salle, qui pourrait-ce bien être ? Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, l'odeur la frappa de plein fouet. Une odeur de déchets, d'égouts, et de quelque chose d'encore plus dégoûtant ajouté par-dessus. Elle ouvrit la porte de la cabine dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée, et tomba face à face avec des genoux gris et fripés. Surmontés d'une serviette sale, d'un ventre rebondi, d'un torse velu et d'une petite tête moche et ronde. Au bout des longs bras de la créature pendant une énorme massue.

De derrière le troll vint le bruit reconnaissable entre tous d'une porte qu'on barre.

Hermione hurla.

Le troll lui répondit en soulevant sa massue au-dessus de sa tête. Se disant que finalement ses problèmes ne dureraient plus bien longtemps, la jeune fille se jeta sous les éviers, évitant de peu d'être écrasée.

Pendant que la créature la cherchait de ses petits yeux stupides, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à toute volée. « Un professeur, pitié, faites que ce soit un professeur ! » pensa Hermione désespérément. Mais ce furent deux garçons de onze ans qui se précipitèrent dans la pièce. Elle reconnut Harry et Ron, et son cœur fit un bond. Elle qui croyait qu'ils n'auraient même pas remarqué qu'elle n'était pas au souper, voilà qu'ils venaient lui sauver la vie !

Ron cria quelque chose et le troll se tourna pour avancer d'un pas lourd vers Harry.

Enfin, _essayer_ de lui sauver la vie.

Malgré la situation plutôt désastreuse, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Jamais de sa vie n'avait-elle été jugée assez importante par ses congénères pour quoi que ce soit, et maintenant elle avait deux camarades prêts à se mettre en danger pour elle. Peut-être n'était-ce pas encore le moment d'abandonner tout espoir, après tout.

Harry sauta sur le dos du troll et lui enfonça sa baguette dans le nez. Reculant en hurlant, la créature faillit marcher sur Ron.

Le sourire d'Hermione disparut. Bon, premièrement, il fallait sortir d'ici en un morceau. Elle penserait au reste plus tard.


	5. Une petite erreur

— Mademoiselle Granger, vos professeurs m'ont fait part de vos notes aux examens finaux.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Hermione s'avança vers le bureau de la professeure McGonagall. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers elle et posa un regard froid sur son poing. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle y serrait sa baguette et, après un instant confus où elle se demanda pourquoi elle était venue armée à une rencontre avec sa directrice de maison, la glissa dans sa poche.

Quand Hermione s'arrêta devant le bureau, la professeure de métamorphose baissa à nouveau le regard vers un long parchemin qui y était posé, sur lequel s'étendait une grille remplie de traces d'encre. Elle descendit la liste de noms de son doigt fin, et s'arrêta sur celui de Granger, Hermione.

— Sorts et enchantements avec Flitwick, lut-elle. Désolant.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

— Quoi ? Vous êtes certaine que –

— Potions avec Rogue.

La professeure avait haussé la voix.

— Piètre.

— Ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama Hermione. Je sais qu'il ne m'apprécie pas, mais –

— Métamorphose, cria presque McGonagall. Avec moi. Troll.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, estomaquée. Tous ces efforts. Toute cette étude. Elle avait tout raté. Qu'allait-elle dire à ses parents, à ses amis ?

— À cause de ces résultats affligeants, poursuivit McGonagall d'une voix impitoyable, vous ne pourrez poursuivre vos études à Poudlard. Vous ne pourrez plus vous dire sorcière.

— Non…, murmura Hermione.

— Vous êtes renvoyée, Mademoiselle Granger.

— NON ! Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas possible, vous devez me laisser une deuxième chance, je vous promets que je peux faire mieux !

Hermione pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes, suppliait la professeure de métamorphose les mains jointes. Mais l'expression dure de cette dernière ne changeait pas du tout ; au contraire, ses lèvres étaient de plus en plus serrées. Un peu plus et elles disparaissaient complètement.

— Mon avis ne changera pas, Granger. Vous faites honte à la maison de Gryffondor. Maintenant, sortez de mon bureau, je vous prie.

Sans un mot de plus, la professeure se pencha au-dessus de son bureau et poussa rudement Hermione vers la porte. La jeune fille fit quelques pas chancelants vers l'arrière, ses yeux toujours pleins de larmes…

Et émergea en plein soleil, dans la cour de l'école.

— Hermione ? appela le professeur Lupin. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— C'est la professeure McGonagall, hoqueta-t-elle. Elle m'a dit que j'avais tout raté.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal trotta vers elle, suivi de près de Harry et Ron, qui semblait réprimer un éclat de rire. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira vers l'ombre du château, laissant la malle ouverte derrière eux.

— C'était seulement un épouvantard, dit-il d'une voix calme. Minerva n'est pas ici. Tu n'as rien raté du tout.

— Quand j'étais dans la malle, c'était avec une araignée géante, ajouta Ron. Cela dit, j'aurais quand même préféré McGonagall…

Lupin sourit. Hermione renifla et s'essuya le nez sur sa manche, regardant d'abord la malle de l'épouvantard, puis ses amis.

— C'est vrai ? J'ai pas vraiment tout raté ? J'ai pas été renvoyée de Poudlard ?

Le professeur et les deux garçons se mirent à rire. Harry passa un bras autour d'elle et la serra contre sa poitrine.

— Tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre année ! Si toi tu as tout raté, alors Ron et moi on n'a aucun espoir !

— Parle pour toi ! répliqua Ron avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione commença à sourire, mais bientôt son menton se remit à trembler et ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes.

— Bon, et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry.

— J'ai pas bien réagi à l'épouvantard, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai pas lancé de Riddikulus, je l'ai laissé me faire peur. Alors j'ai au moins raté l'examen de défense contre les forces du mal.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, mais Lupin sourit gentiment.

— Tu as fait une petite erreur, ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! la rassura-t-il. Crois-moi, tu es loin de l'avoir raté. Je te le promets.


	6. Ce que personne ne peut comprendre

Hermione avait profité d'un moment où Lavande et Parvati étaient sorties pour inviter Ginny dans son dortoir. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose de si stupéfiant cet après-midi-là, il fallait absolument qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un, mais ses camarades de dortoir étaient beaucoup trop intéressées aux potins pour elle, et les garçons… ce ne serait pas une bonne idée.

— Tu es tellement chanceuse, soupira Ginny en se laissant tomber sur le dos sur son lit. Je voudrais tellement être en quatrième année pour pouvoir aller au bal moi aussi !

Elle se redressa sur un coude.

— Tu sais avec qui tu vas y aller ? Ron ou… Harry ?

— Non, aucun des deux ne m'a invitée.

— Quels idiots.

Ginny se laissa retomber sur le dos, mais un petit sourire lui flottait sur les lèvres. À l'idée que Harry était toujours libre, sans doute, se dit Hermione.

— Mais quelqu'un d'autre m'a invitée.

La jeune Weasley se redressa d'un coup, ses cheveux roux voletant autour de sa tête et ses yeux pétillants de curiosité.

— C'est vrai ? Qui, qui, raconte !

Hermione se mordit la lèvre avec un sourire en coin.

— Viktor Krum, répondit-elle.

Son amie la fixa, la bouche entre-ouverte.

— Il m'a demandé tout à l'heure, à la bibliothèque, expliqua Hermione. Il a dit qu'il m'observe depuis le début de l'année. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il y a tellement de filles plus intéressantes et plus jolies que moi à Poudlard, surtout cette année…

— N'importe quoi !

Ginny semblait avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

— Tu es super jolie et fascinante, Hermione, tout le monde à part Krum est simplement trop stupide pour s'en rendre compte !

Hermione sourit et serra la main de son amie. Celle-ci se tourna vers elle et la regarda avec des yeux perçants.

— Tu es heureuse, au moins ? Tu n'as pas l'air très excitée.

Hermione réfléchit. Il était vrai qu'elle était moins ravie qu'elle avait cru qu'elle le serait le jour où, enfin, un garçon démontrerait de l'intérêt envers elle. Était-ce parce qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt pour le Quidditch, et donc qu'elle ne voyait pas ce que son futur cavalier et elle pourraient bien avoir en commun ? Était-ce parce qu'une partie d'elle avait du mal à y croire et s'attendait à se faire désinviter ?

Ou bien était-ce parce qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle avait espéré une invitation de quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un qui ne semblait même pas réaliser qu'elle faisait partie de la gent féminine de Poudlard.

Mais elle ne pouvait en parler à personne, surtout pas à Ginny. Personne ne comprendrait ses sentiments. Elle n'était même pas certaine de les comprendre elle-même !

Alors elle ne fit que sourire.

— Bien sûr que je suis excitée ! Je suis juste un peu nerveuse, je suppose. Tu ne le serais pas à ma place ?

Encore une fois, Ginny se laissa tomber sur le dos.

— Pff, je ne serai jamais à ta place ! Personne ne voudra m'inviter à ce bal, même pas en rêve !

— Ils ne sauront jamais ce qu'ils ratent alors.


	7. Survivre

_When I was One,  
I had just begun._

— ENDOLORIS !

Hermione hurla en se tordant de douleur. Elle avait l'impression que des flammes la léchaient partout, de la pointe des cheveux au bout des orteils. Entre ses propres hurlements, elle entendait des cris et des rires. Elle ne savait plus ce qui était dans sa tête et ce qui se trouvait dans la réalité.

Finalement, après une éternité, la douleur la quitta, laissant derrière elle une étrange sensation de fatigue. Hermione laissa retomber sa tête sur le plancher dur et froid, marmonnant des mots, un poème que ses parents lui lisaient dans son enfance. Il fallait que son esprit se raccroche à quelque chose de concret, sans quoi la douleur la rendrait folle.

Comme les Londubat.

 _When I was Two,  
I was nearly new._

Bellatrix s'approcha à grands pas et agrippa les cheveux d'Hermione, serrant le poing et tirant le visage de la jeune femme vers le sien.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sang-de-bourbe ? cracha-t-elle, les yeux fous.

Hermione ferma les yeux et continua à réciter d'une voix enrouée, presque inaudible. Il ne lui fallait que survivre. Peut-être que quelqu'un viendrait la sauver, peut-être pas. Mais si elle se laissait aller à la douleur, si elle laissait Bellatrix gagner, tout serait perdu. Elle devait absolument survivre.

Avec un son de dégoût, la Mangemort lâcha sa poigne sur les cheveux d'Hermione, qui se cogna durement la tête sur les pierres. Mais elle ne cessa pas le poème pour autant.

 _When I was Three  
I was hardly me._

— À la place de marmonner Merlin sait quoi, réponds à mes questions !

Bellatrix faisait des allers-retours devant Hermione, le visage pâle et les mains ne cessant de bouger. Elle s'arrêtait quelques fois pour donner un coup à la jeune sorcière, avec sa baguette ou son pied, mais celle-ci ne desserrait pas les dents.

— Cette épée, hurlait-elle en gesticulant. Où l'avez-vous trouvée ?

Quand aucune réponse ne vint, Bellatrix hurla et envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre d'Hermione.

 _When I was Four,  
I was not much more._

En retombant sur le sol après le dernier Endoloris de Bellatrix, Hermione croisa le regard de Drago. Celui-ci était appuyé contre une chaise, en agrippant le dossier d'une poigne si serrée que les articulations de ses doigts étaient blanches. Il regardait sa camarade de classe avec des yeux effarés, semblant vouloir détourner le regard, mais n'en étant pas capable. Une mèche de ses cheveux blonds, habituellement laqués vers l'arrière à la perfection, lui retombait sur le front.

Faisant fi de la douleur de sa nuque, Hermione tourna la tête pour ne voir plus que le mur. Si Malefoy n'était pas capable de retrouver sa conscience pour les aider, elle ne voulait même pas le regarder.

 _When I was Five,  
I was just alive._

Ses lèvres bougeaient, formait les mots du poème, mais plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle n'en était plus capable ; elle n'arrivait même plus à hurler.

— Endoloris !

Le corps d'Hermione s'arqua alors que la douleur l'envahissait une fois de plus. Soudain, celle-ci sembla disparaître, sans que Bellatrix n'ait fait un geste, pour être remplacée par une noirceur grandissante. Si elle l'avait pu, Hermione aurait souri.

Elle avait réussi. Elle n'avait rien dit. Harry et Ron auraient toujours une chance.

Elle ferma les yeux.

 _But now I am Six,  
I'm as clever as clever,  
So I think I'll be six now for ever and ever._


	8. Magazine

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avaient adressé aucune entrevue. Après une année complètement folle, ils tenaient à retrouver la tranquillité et leur vie privée. Kingsley Shacklebolt et Minerva McGonagall étaient tous les deux prêts à soutenir cette décision de leurs protégés, mais le trio avait relativement peu besoin de l'influence du ministre de la Magie ou de la directrice de Poudlard. Les désirs des héros de guerre avaient tendance à rapidement devenir réalité.

Mais quand ils avaient reçu une demande de Xénophilius Lovegood, qui voulait les interviewer dans Le Chicaneur, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de briser leur silence.

— On lui doit bien ça, après ce qu'il a fait pour nous, dit Harry.

— Tu veux dire essayer de nous vendre aux Mangemorts ?

Hermione lança un regard réprobateur à son petit ami, mais son sourire en coin montrait bien qu'il n'était pas sérieux.

Une semaine plus tard, le trio arriva donc devant l'étrange maison des Lovegood, que Xénophilius avait déjà commencé à reconstruire dès qu'il avait pu y rentrer avec sa fille. En s'avançant vers la porte, Hermione sentit Ron lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes. Elle suivit du regard ce qu'il lui indiquait avec le sourire, et laissa échapper un petit rire. Le bosquet de prunes dirigeables était déjà en pleine floraison. Visiblement, c'était la première chose dont Luna s'était occupée à son retour.

Harry frappa à la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt. Le père de Luna avait le visage émacié, mangé par d'immenses cernes et surplombé par une tignasse blonde qui avait perdu de sa vigueur. Mais en voyant qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, il s'éclaira d'un large sourire.

— Monsieur Lovegood.

— Xéno, s'il vous plaît, répondit l'homme en les priant d'entrer.

Aussitôt eût-il refermé derrière eux qu'il les enlaça, tous les trois. Il sentait la sueur et le renfermé, mais Hermione se laissa aller dans son étreinte, sentant Harry et Ron collés contre elle. Ils restèrent ainsi, tous sans bouger, pendant plusieurs longs moments, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix fluette les interrompe.

— Papa, tu vas les étouffer !

Xénophilius les laissa aller et, avec des rires, ils se retournèrent pour embrasser Luna, qu'ils n'avaient pas vue depuis qu'ils avaient tous reçu leur congé de Ste-Mangouste.

— Comment ça va ? demanda Harry.

— Tu as vu d'autres gens de Poudlard, depuis ? dit Hermione.

— Tu es ici depuis après la bataille ? ajouta Ron.

Mais Luna secoua la tête avec un sourire.

— Aujourd'hui, c'est vous qui vous faites interviewer, pas moi.

Ils suivirent donc leur amie dans le salon, où Xéno les rejoignit peu de temps après avec un pichet de limonade d'une couleur étrange. Il tira une chaise de la salle à manger, puisque le canapé qu'occupait déjà le trio était le seul meuble restant du salon, et s'assit face à ses invités. Luna servit des verres à tous, puis se redressa.

— Je vais retourner dans le jardin, alors.

— Bien sûr que non !

Tous tournèrent des regards étonnés vers Harry. Celui-ci souriait à Luna, et fit un geste vers une seconde chaise.

— Tu devrais aussi être dans cette interview. Viens t'asseoir avec nous.

Les joues roses, la Serdaigle tira une autre chaise et prit place à mi-chemin entre son père et ses amis. Quand tout le monde fut installé, Xéno se racla la gorge.

— Avant de commencer, j'aimerais savoir ce qui vous a poussé à accepter ma demande, parmi les multitudes que vous avez sans doute reçues.

Le trio échangea un regard, et ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole.

— Après tout ce qui s'est passé, nous ne savons pas à qui faire confiance. Qui veut connaître la vérité, et qui veut seulement nous exploiter. Mais vous, nous savons que vous avez vécu cette guerre aussi, comme nous. Nous savons que vous saurez rendre justice à notre histoire.

— Et Luna et Ginny nous ont dit à quel point _Le Chicaneur_ a été utile à Poudlard l'an dernier, ajouta Ron. Nous avons en quelque sorte une dette envers votre journal.

Xéno hocha la tête d'un air ravi, et sortit une plume et une liasse de parchemins. Hermione s'empara aveuglément des mains de Harry et de Ron à ses côtés et les serra.

Pour la première fois, ils s'apprêtaient à replonger dans des souvenirs auxquels ils auraient aimé ne plus jamais avoir à penser.


	9. Une tasse de café

Hermione suivit ses parents jusque dans le salon, s'assit sur la chaise qu'ils lui indiquaient. Elle ne voulait rien de plus, à ce moment-là, que leur sauter dans les bras et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, exprimer son immense soulagement de les retrouver sains et saufs, leur dire à quel point elle avait eu peur, toute l'année, qu'elle ne les reverrait plus jamais.

Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Parce que ce n'étaient pas les Granger qu'elle avait devant elle, mais les Wilkins. Pour eux, Hermione était encore une inconnue.

Monica Wilkins servit trois tasses de café. Hermione ajouta quelques carrés de sucre au sien, puis les tendit à sa mère.

— Non merci, pas pour moi.

Hermione regarda avec des yeux ronds la femme prendre une gorgée de café noir et fermer les yeux de plaisir au goût. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle se souvenait de sa mère qui refusait de prendre du café s'il n'était pas constitué au moins à moitié de lait et de sucre. Après un long moment, elle cligna des yeux et reposa le sucre.

Elle avait demandé conseil au professeur Flitwick avant de partir à la recherche de ses parents. Elle maîtrisait le sortilège d'Oubliettes, mais ce serait la première fois qu'elle tenterait d'en inverser les effets, de faire revenir des souvenirs plutôt que les faire disparaître.

— Ce n'est pas aussi simple que juste dire quelques mots, malheureusement, avait dit le petit homme. Il faut que les sujets commencent à se souvenir naturellement, à croire à leur oubli. Sans cela, leurs souvenirs risquent de se dédoubler, ce qui peut mener à la folie.

Hermione était donc partie en Australie prête à y passer autant de temps qu'il faudrait. Ron avait voulu l'y accompagner, mais elle l'avait convaincu de rester en Angleterre.

— Je ne sais pas combien de temps je serai là-bas, avait-elle dit. Je n'aurai le temps de rien faire d'autre que m'occuper de mes parents. Tu seras bien plus utile ici, avec Harry et ta famille.

Soudain, la tirant de ses pensées, son père – Wendell Wilkins – se racla la gorge et déposa sa tasse devant lui, levant un regard direct vers Hermione.

— Je suis désolé, mais je ne comprends toujours pas qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites chez nous.

Hermione serra le poing dans le tissu de sa jupe, prit une grande inspiration, et se lança.

— Vous n'allez sans doute pas croire un mot de ce que je vous dis, mais je vous prie de garder l'esprit ouvert. Je vous promets que je ne me suis pas échappée d'un asile de fous, que je ne vous veux aucun mal, et que j'ai des preuves de tout ce que je vais dire.

Les yeux perplexes de ses parents se baissèrent sur la mallette qu'Hermione avait posée à ses pieds, qui contenait des documents tels que son acte de naissance, ses lettres de Poudlard et des articles de la _Gazette du sorcier_.

— Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, continua-t-elle. Je suis Anglaise, comme vous, et je suis sorcière. Il y a eu une guerre chez nous et pour vous protéger, j'ai dû effacer tous vos souvenirs de moi.

Monica et Wendell la fixaient d'un regard incrédule. Se disant qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre à commencer gros, Hermione termina ses aveux.

— Je suis votre fille.

Après un instant de silence, les Wilkins éclatèrent simultanément d'un rire légèrement hystérique. Hermione attendit qu'ils se calment sans bouger, les mains crispées sur les genoux.

— Je suis désolée, mademoiselle Granger, dit finalement sa mère, hoquetant encore de rire, mais nous n'avons pas d'enfant. Je crois que nous nous en serions rendu compte.

Alors que son mari se remettait à rigoler, un miaulement sonore se fit entendre à la porte du salon. Hermione se tourna et vit sa grosse boule de poils orange, un autre visage qu'elle avait craint ne plus jamais revoir.

— Pattenrond ! s'écria-t-elle.

Le félin traversa le salon à la course, sauta sur les genoux de sa maîtresse et se roula en boule, ronronnant de toutes ses forces.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, les rires s'étaient tus. Les regards ébahis de Wendell et de Monica passaient du chat à la jeune inconnue.

— Mais comment…, marmonna Wendell.

— Il déteste tout le monde, ce chat, souffla Monica. Même nous, il ne nous grimpe jamais dessus. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je l'entends ronronner !

Les mains enfouies dans le long poil orange, Hermione sourit.

Ce serait peut-être moins compliqué que prévu, finalement.


	10. Porcelaine

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient amis, Hermione avait invité Ron chez elle, dans sa chambre. Ses parents étaient sortis pour la journée, partis voir des amis qu'ils n'avaient pas vus depuis leur départ en Australie, pour essayer de rétablir leur vie normale maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus chez eux, alors Hermione en avait profité. Ils allaient souvent au Terrier, mais y étaient rarement seuls. Et pour ce qu'elle prévoyait aujourd'hui, valait mieux être en tête à tête.

— Ça m'aurait fait peur, tous ces yeux qui me regardent pendant que je dors.

Ron examinait la rangée de poupées de porcelaine d'Hermione, qu'elle collectionnait dans sa jeunesse.

— Dit celui qui a des images de gens qui bougent sur les murs de sa chambre, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

— Justement, ils bougent, c'est plus naturel !

En riant doucement, Ron vint s'asseoir sur le lit aux côtés de sa copine. Il baissa la tête et se mit à lui embrasser le cou, chatouillant la peau fine avec sa langue comme elle appréciait tout particulièrement. Elle ferma les yeux, mais plaça une main ouverte sur la poitrine du roux et le repoussa. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner une idée fausse de la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait invité, aujourd'hui. Le garçon recula, l'air confus

— Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Je crois que…, commença-t-elle en baissant les yeux, avant de secouer la tête. On est allés trop vite.

— Trop vite ? répéta Ron. Trop vite pour quoi ? Sept ans d'amitié, c'est trop vite pour toi ?

Les larmes lui montaient déjà aux yeux, mais Hermione leva la tête pour faire face à Ron.

— C'était la guerre. C'était spontané, impulsif. Je t'aime, Ron, je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé, mais j'ai besoin de temps. J'ai besoin de trouver que je suis, seule, à l'écart de Harry et toi, avant de pouvoir me lancer dans quelque chose de sérieux.

Hermione tendit une main vers lui. Elle avait espéré qu'il comprenne. Elle croyait que sa demande de temps n'était pas déraisonnable. S'ils avaient attendu sept ans l'un pour l'autre, ils pourraient bien attendre quelques mois de plus, non ?

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse poser une main sur sa cuisse, Ron se leva, la mâchoire crispée et le visage rouge sous ses taches de rousseur.

— Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu n'aurais pas besoin de temps. Tu n'aurais pas à y penser, à hésiter, à te demander si je suis assez bien pour toi !

— Assez bien pour…

Hermione était estomaquée.

— Ron ! Ça n'a rien à voir du tout ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant à son tour.

Mais Ron grimaça et recula vers la porte, l'évitant une fois de plus alors qu'elle voulait s'approcher de lui, le toucher, le rassurer.

— Si tu veux rester seule, eh bien, reste seule ! cracha-t-il. Mais ne t'avise pas de me contacter.

Sans un mot de plus, il fit volte-face et sortit de la chambre. Hermione courut derrière lui et cria son nom, mais il ne se retourna pas, dévalant les escaliers sans regarder autour de lui. Quand il sortit de la maison en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui assez fort pour tout faire trembler, Hermione éclata en sanglots et se jeta sur son lit d'enfant. Elle avait cru, vraiment cru, que cette discussion se passerait autrement. Elle aimait Ron, n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, mais elle n'avait que dix-huit ans. Elle voulait se définir elle-même, seule, avant de se lancer dans une relation. Elle n'aurait pas de deuxième chance.

Et après aujourd'hui, elle n'en aurait peut-être même pas de première.


	11. Une main secourable

— Qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques ?

Poudlard n'était terminé que depuis deux semaines, et déjà Hermione avait un entretien au ministère, dans le service des animaux du département qui l'intéressait.

Elle savait que quand la rumeur sortirait, dans le monde sorcier, qu'Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre, cherchait à travailler avec les créatures magiques, la nouvelle en étonnerait plus qu'un. Harry était au Département de la justice, et nombreux étaient ceux qui croyaient qu'Hermione suivrait ses traces. Pas forcément pour devenir Auror, comme son ami en avait l'ambition, mais de nombreux sorciers lui voyaient un futur dans le Magenmagot.

Hermione ne cachait pas qu'elle y avait songé. Pendant sa septième année reprise, lors de ses discussions sur le sujet avec la professeure McGonagall, elle avait dévoré tous les dépliants sur ce service du ministère. Juger, respecter les règles, établir les lois… Une vie bien réglée à laquelle elle se serait adaptée sans problème.

Mais sa création de la S.A.L.E. refusait de se faire oublier. Ainsi que Lupin, les sirènes du lac et les centaures de la Forêt Interdite. Les sorciers n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir besoin de justice : les créatures du monde magique avaient tout autant besoin qu'on leur tende une main secourable. Lors de ses huit ans dans le monde sorcier, elle avait vu de ses propres yeux à quel point certaines des lois qui régissaient leur existence étaient arriérées, alors elle avait décidé de participer à leur modernisation.

Elle expliqua tout cela aux membres du département qui lui faisaient face de l'autre côté de la table, deux femmes et un homme, tous trois d'au moins cinquante ans. Elle voyait leurs regards qui se baissaient, les coups d'œil qu'ils s'échangeaient, et ses pommettes rosirent, mais elle continua à parler. Elle savait que ses idées étaient révolutionnaires ; McGonagall l'avait avertie qu'elles ne seraient certainement pas bien reçues dans un ministère somme toute assez vieux jeu. Mais Hermione n'allait pas laisser tomber, ni aujourd'hui ni dans le futur.

Quand elle se tut, le silence dura plusieurs longs moments. Le sorcier triturait sa plume, le regard rivé sur la table, et les deux femmes semblaient communiquer du regard. Finalement, celle du centre se tourna vers Hermione, le visage impassible.

— Votre réputation vous précède, mademoiselle Granger.

Hermione inclina la tête, ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait pour elle d'un avantage ou non.

— Nous avons entendu parler de vos relations, à messieurs Potter, Weasley et à vous, avec des créatures magiques non humaines, poursuivit la dame. Des centaures, des géants, des loups-garous, des elfes de maison…

Elle faillit mentionner qu'il n'y avait eu qu'un loup-garou dans l'histoire, mais se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas le moment.

— Je dois vous avouer que vos idées pour le département sont quelque peu… choquantes.

Hermione baissa les yeux, déçue. C'était ce à quoi elle s'était attendue.

— Cependant…

Elle releva la tête, et vit que sa voisine d'en face lui souriait maintenant chaleureusement, ainsi que la seconde femme du trio.

— Le monde a changé, comme vous devez bien le savoir, vous étiez aux premières loges de ce changement. Vous avez raison, il faut maintenant tendre nos mains secourables vers tous ceux qui en ont besoin. Le nouveau ministre Shacklebolt a amené un vent de renouveau dans le ministère, et je crois que vous pourriez faire l'équivalent chez nous. La fraîcheur, la jeunesse et les expériences que vous amènerez ne pourront qu'être positives, j'en suis certaine.

Les deux femmes se levèrent et, après un moment, leur voisin fit de même, le visage fermé. Hermione prit bien note de son nom et de son poste, si disant qu'il faudrait qu'elle fasse attention à lui, elle sentait déjà qu'il essaierait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues à tous les tournants.

Avec un grand sourire, elle serra la main de celle qui deviendrait bientôt sa supérieure.

— Hermione Granger, j'ai le plaisir de vous accueillir dans l'équipe du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, service des animaux !


	12. À carreaux

Hermione ferma la porte derrière ses parents, puis resta quelques instants sans bouger, se laissant envelopper par le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement. _Son_ appartement, son chez-elle, à elle seule, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Après un moment, elle se rendit dans la cuisine et s'assit à la table. Elle posa ses deux mains à plat sur la nappe à carreaux rouges et jaunes, la première chose que lui avait achetée sa mère pour son nouvel appartement, lui disant que ça lui rappelait Gryffondor.

Hermione avait longtemps résisté à l'idée de déménager. Après son année passée en cavale dans la campagne anglaise, après avoir été à un hémisphère de ses parents sans jamais avoir de leurs nouvelles, elle aurait passé avec plaisir la plus grande partie de sa vingtaine dans la grande maison des Granger. Miranda avait cependant une autre idée pour la jeunesse de sa fille unique. Dès le vingt et unième anniversaire d'Hermione, elle avait commencé à tenter de la convaincre.

— Tu ne voudrais pas être plus près du bureau ? disait-elle.

— Avec la poudre de Cheminette, ça ne change rien, que je sois à trois rues ou à trois villes, j'arrive en un clin d'œil.

— Mais tu ne voudrais pas un peu d'indépendance ? essayait-elle encore. Tu sais, ton père et moi sommes rentrés depuis plus d'un an, tout va bien pour nous maintenant.

— Je préfère rester quand même, au cas où. On ne sait jamais.

— Peut-être que Pattenrond ne dirait pas non à un endroit à lui.

Hermione ne daignait même pas répondre à ce dernier argument.

Mais finalement, vers Noël, elle s'était laissée convaincre. Elle avait commencé à chercher dans un quartier sorcier de Londres, celui où vivaient plusieurs de ses collègues, mais dès que les locateurs voyaient son nom ils se pliaient en quatre pour lui faire plaisir, réduisaient les loyers de moitié, tout pour attirer une héroïne de guerre dans _leur_ immeuble. Ne voulant rien savoir de ce traitement de faveur, Hermione avait rapidement déplacé ses recherches vers le quartier Moldu voisin, où elle se sentirait tout aussi à l'aise et où – bonus – personne ne la reconnaîtrait.

Au début février elle avait trouvé un petit endroit qui lui plaisait. Une chambre, un bureau, et une cheminée dans le salon qu'elle avait aussitôt fait rattacher au réseau de Cheminette. Elle pouvait ainsi se rendre directement au ministère si elle n'avait pas envie de marcher les trois pâtés de maisons qui la séparaient de l'entrée des employés. Ou encore au Terrier, aux Trois Balais pour visiter Hannah, Neville et tous ceux qui avaient emménagé Pré-au-Lard, ou bien à la Place Grimmaurd, où Ginny s'était installée avec Harry dès sa sortie de Poudlard.

Alors qu'elle commençait à se dire qu'elle devrait se lever pour se faire à manger, elle entendit des coups à sa porte. Avec un peu de trépidation, elle se leva pour répondre à ses tout premiers visiteurs. Sur le pas de sa porte se tenait un jeune couple, tous deux arborant de grands sourires. Hermione sourit également, un air interrogateur dans les yeux, et la jeune femme lui tendit une main.

— Je m'appelle Siobhan, se présenta-t-elle. Lui, c'est Dougal. On t'a vue emménager aujourd'hui, on habite en face.

Elle désigna du pouce la porte de l'autre côté du palier. Entre-ouverte, celle-ci laissait entrevoir un salon sens dessus dessous, mais néanmoins à l'air chaleureux.

— On allait se commander du libanais pour souper, continua Dougal, et on s'est demandé si tu voudrais te joindre à nous ?

— On pourra te raconter tous les potins de l'immeuble, ajouta Siobhan, une étincelle dans les yeux.

Hermione n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se présenter à son tour et d'accepter l'invitation avec plaisir. En se retournant pour fermer la porte de son appartement, un énorme sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Finalement, sa mère avait peut-être raison : vivre seule serait une aventure géniale !


	13. Pâle figure

Harry et Ginny auraient préféré un mariage simple dans une tente dans la cour du Terrier, Hermione le savait. Mais la pression des journalistes et du ministère – tant à cause de la célébrité de Harry que de celle de Ginny la Harpie – avait été telle que les fiancés avaient dû céder et louer la plus grande salle de réception qu'ils avaient trouvée, au centre-ville de Londres. Ils avaient néanmoins mis leur pied à terre quand la liste des invités commençait à menacer de dépasser les deux cents noms. Il y avait quand même des limites !

Malgré les yeux avides des caméras, les millions de regards sorciers qui les regardaient en direct depuis leur Magivision, la cérémonie avait été magnifique, presque intime. Devant l'autel, Ginny et Harry n'avaient d'yeux que pour leur promis, alors que derrière eux, leurs garçons et demoiselles d'honneur, Neville, Luna, Hermione et Ron, tentaient de retenir leurs larmes – certains avec plus de succès que d'autres !

Hermione n'en avait pas parlé à Ginny, ne voulant pas lui imposer ses soucis avant son grand jour, mais elle avait des papillons dans l'estomac à l'idée de revoir Ron. Ils s'étaient à peine revus depuis leur rupture, près de cinq ans auparavant, et quand ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix – au Terrier, ou lors d'interviews –, ils se parlaient le moins possible. L'animosité avait disparu depuis longtemps, mais elle avait été remplacée par une indifférence certaine, loin de l'amitié qu'avait espérée Hermione, et malgré tous les efforts de leurs amis.

Pendant la cérémonie, ce fut donc avec surprise qu'Hermione sentit peser sur elle un regard insistant. Elle chercha un instant, se demandant bien qui pouvait la remarquer elle plutôt que la splendide mariée qui se tenait devant elle, et croisa rapidement le regard de son ancien copain. Voyant qu'elle l'avait vu, Ron lui fit un petit sourire et, après un battement de surprise, Hermione y répondit. Peut-être que les choses allaient enfin pouvoir s'améliorer.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le soleil était couché depuis plusieurs heures, mais la fête battait toujours son plein. Le plancher de danse était aussi occupé qu'il l'avait été toute la soirée, mais Ginny et Hermione étaient assises seules à une table ronde près du mur. Ginny avait enlevé ses chaussures et se massait les pieds.

— J'aurais dû écouter Fleur et changer de chaussures pour danser, grommela-t-elle. C'est pire que passer la journée sur un nouveau balai, tout ça.

Hermione sourit.

— Tu peux faire comme Victoire.

Ginny se tourna pour regarder sa nièce. La fillette de trois ans était nus pieds, se trémoussant dans tous les sens au rythme de la musique et faisant rire les adultes qui l'entouraient.

— T'imagines l'article que pondrait Rita Skeeter si je faisais ça ? répondit Ginny avec un rire. Tiens, tu vas avoir de la visite, je crois.

À la vue du sourire coquin de son amie, Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

— Qui ça ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

— Qui ? Eh bien, Cormac MacLaggen, pardi !

— Quoi ?!

Hermione fit volte-face, mais c'était bien Ron qui s'avançait vers elle, comme elle s'y était attendue. Derrière elle, Ginny éclata de rire. Le jeune homme ignora complètement sa sœur et tendit une main à Hermione.

— Pourrais-je avoir cette danse ?

Elle lui sourit et lui prit la main, se laissant tirer vers un coin libre du plancher de danse. Au moment où ils y arrivèrent, cependant, la musique rythmée fut remplacée par une chanson lente. Les groupes d'amis quittèrent la piste alors que les couples se rapprochaient. Ron regardait Hermione, aussi mal à l'aise que s'il était à nouveau adolescent, et ce fut elle qui prit les rênes de la situation et lui passa les deux bras autour du cou. Elle le sentit soupirer de soulagement et placer ses mains sur sa taille.

Ils dansèrent ainsi, en silence, pendant près d'une minute avant de parler, tous deux en même temps.

— J'espère que –

— Je voulais te –

Hermione rigola, puis dit à Ron de commencer. Il se racla la gorge, puis se lança :

— Je voulais m'excuser. Je sais que ça fait longtemps, et je ne sais pas où tu en es, dans ta vie et… et tout, mais je sais maintenant que j'ai été idiot. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser aller comme ça, et… j'espère que tu voudrais bien me laisser une seconde chance…

Sans attendre davantage, sans même savoir si Ron avait fini de parler, Hermione se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne. Quand ils se séparèrent, le jeune homme reprit la parole, un sourire sans les yeux :

— Donc c'est oui ? Tu sais, j'ai la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère, il faut m'expliquer ces trucs-là…

Hermione éclata de rire.


	14. En apnée

Comme c'était la tradition depuis plusieurs années maintenant, Bill et Fleur avaient ouvert la Chaumière aux Coquillages au reste de la famille Weasley. À la fin de cet été-là, ne restaient plus que les familles de Bill et de Ron ; Percy n'avait pas pu se libérer, et Ginny et George étaient repartis la veille. Hermione et Ron avaient décidé de rester quelques jours de plus, retardant au maximum le moment où ils devraient retourner travailler.

Pendant que les enfants s'amusaient dans les vagues, plongeant avec des tubas pour explorer les coquillages et les poissons au fond de l'eau, les quatre parents étaient assis à la table à pique-nique de la terrasse, des verres de l'excellente limonade de Fleur devant eux.

— Alors Hermione, tu as décidé ?

Hermione soupira en regardant son beau-frère.

Avant qu'elle ne parte en vacances, deux semaines auparavant, Kingsley Shacklebolt, le ministre de la Magie en personne, était descendu au département des créatures magiques pour proposer à Hermione un poste au sein de son ancien ministère, celui de la justice magique.

— Je ne te le propose pas à toi à cause de ta réputation, de ce que tu as fait il y a dix ans, avait-il assuré. Mais je te connais, je connais tes valeurs, et j'ai vu ton travail ici, avec les créatures marginalisées. Je te fais confiance, et j'ai besoin d'une personne à laquelle je peux me fier comme toi dans ce département.

Il lui avait donné le temps de ses vacances pour y réfléchir, et Hermione n'avait pas encore pris de décision. D'un côté, cette position au ministère de la Justice serait un excellent poste pour elle, elle aurait la chance d'y faire encore plus de bien qu'elle en avait déjà fait dans sa position actuelle.

Mais d'un autre, elle savait ce que Kingsley avait derrière la tête en voulant l'amener au ministère de la Justice. Le ministre n'était plus de la première jeunesse ; il commencerait à se chercher un futur remplaçant, quelqu'un à former comme dauphin. Hermione n'était pas sûre d'être prête à faire ce saut.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait envie ? demanda Ron.

Hermione sourit, reconnaissant les mots qu'elle-même avait donnés comme conseil à son mari quand, après la naissance de Rose, il s'était demandé s'il voulait continuer à la boutique avec George, ou plutôt se lancer dans une carrière d'Auror comme Harry.

Comme elle l'avait déjà fait maintes fois ces quinze derniers jours, elle fixa son regard sur l'horizon et laissa son esprit si vif étudier la question sous toutes ses coutures, peser le pour et le contre.

D'un côté, elle était bien où elle était. Elle avait enfin réussi à apporter des changements de points de vue, de façons de faire les choses, même de lois. Elle avait fait tellement de bien dans son département ces dix dernières années, elle craignait que si elle le quittait, tout finirait par revenir comme ça l'était avant, avec les préjudices et les injustices contre lesquels elle avait passé tant de sa carrière à se battre.

Mais de l'autre côté, il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde de vue que si les choses avaient changé pour les loups-garous, les centaures, les elfes de maison, il n'en était pas forcément de même partout. L'héritage des Sang-Pur continuait à peser lourd dans la balance de la justice magique et, même s'ils se faisaient plus rares qu'avant la dernière guerre, les crimes contre les Moldus ou les injustices contre les nés-Moldus continuaient à faire périodiquement la une de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Hermione savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule du ministère à déplorer cet état de fait. Kingsley Shacklebolt avait souvent essayé de changer les lois, mais ses mains finissaient toujours liées par un Magenmagot vieillissant. Il fallait du renouveau au département de la justice magique, une nouvelle façon de voir les choses, pour qu'ils ne laissent pas à leurs enfants le même monde duquel ils avaient hérité.

Hermione avait pris sa décision.

Quand elle se tourna vers Ron avec un sourire, celui-ci se redressa, son visage excité.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il. Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?

— Parfaitement.

Hermione se leva et enleva son t-shirt.

— Je vais aller me baigner avec les enfants !


	15. Triste photographie

C'était le premier matin d'Hermione dans son nouveau poste. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil confortable, celui qui avait été ensorcelé pour s'adapter à son occupant, et observa son bureau. Des murs en brique, dont l'un était occupé par une immense cheminée ; deux grandes fenêtres ornées de jolis rideaux dorés qu'avait installés son assistante ; et un lourd bureau, encore vierge, libre du désordre et des montagnes de dossiers qui l'occuperaient sans doute bientôt.

Libre de toute personnalité, aussi. Hermione tira de son sac deux photos encadrées, qu'elle posa sur un coin, où elle les verrait tous les jours.

La première montrait sa famille, sur le quai neuf et trois-quarts, le jour de la troisième rentrée de Hugo et de la cinquième de Rose. Elle sourit tendrement en regardant Ron ébouriffer les cheveux de leur fils en riant. Avoir des enfants adolescents, voilà qui ne les rajeunissait pas du tout !

La seconde était une photo toute récente, prise à peine un mois auparavant. Elle montrait Hermione encadrée de Ron et Harry, tous trois vêtus de noir, des sourires tristes sur le visage. Elle avait été prise à l'enterrement de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Dennis Crivey, photographe de la _Gazette du sorcier_ , lui en avait donné une copie avant qu'elle ne soit imprimée dans l'édition du lendemain, au-dessus de la légende _« Les sauveurs du monde sorcier – et celle qui aidera à donner forme à son futur ? »_

Ron avait trouvé étrange le désir de sa femme d'afficher cette photo dans son bureau, là où elle l'aurait tout le temps sous les yeux. Elle lui rappellerait de mauvais souvenirs, disait-il. Mais Hermione y tenait, parce que, même si elle illustrait le décès de son mentor, elle servait aussi à lui rappeler ce qu'elle faisait là, sur ce fauteuil confortable.

Tout s'était passé si rapidement. Quand elle avait accepté le poste au département de la justice, c'était avec l'optique d'y rester plusieurs années, une décennie peut-être, avant que Kingsley prenne sa retraite et la recommande pour le remplacer, si tel était toujours son désir. Il serait toujours là, dans l'ombre, prêt à aider et à conseiller Hermione si elle en avait besoin.

Rien n'avait suivi ces plans. Tout juste après le troisième anniversaire d'Hermione dans son nouveau département, le décès soudain du ministre de la Magie avait été annoncé, plongeant le ministère – et le monde sorcier – dans le choc. Puis, tout avait déboulé : les supérieurs d'Hermione, conscients des désirs de leur ancien patron, l'avaient sélectionnée pour le poste, et le premier vote de confiance du gouvernement l'avait élue, à quatorze voix contre cinq.

Alors la voilà qui se retrouvait dans la position pour laquelle elle aurait aimé pouvoir se préparer un peu plus. Elle avait certes le soutien de sa famille, de ses amis et de tous les contacts qu'elle avait fait pendant sa carrière, mais sans Kingsley à ses côtés, elle ressentait quand même un vide.

Enfin. Comme lui répétait Ron chaque fois que quelque chose la faisait paniquer, « tu as déjà sauté sur le dos d'un dragon sans lui demander son avis ; ça, à côté, c'est rien ! »

Alors Hermione reposa le cadre et détourna le regard, tirant à elle le seul dossier posé sur le bureau, le seul que le ministère n'avait pas pu fermer en l'absence d'un ministre de la Magie en bonne et due forme.

Elle en était à la moitié de sa lecture – une histoire d'augmentations de salaire qui poireautait depuis des années au point de demander son attention – quand une série de coups polis se fit entendre à la porte. Une jeune femme entrouvrit la porte et glissa sa tête par l'embrasure.

— Oui, Em ? demanda Hermione à son assistante, qui travaillait avec elle depuis huit ans déjà.

— Il est presque dix heures.

Hermione plaça une plume dans le dossier et le referma avant de se lever, passant ses mains sur son costume pour le lisser en avançant vers la porte. Quand elle passa devant son assistante, celle-ci dit avec un grand sourire :

— Prête pour ta première journée, Madame la Ministre ?

Hermione lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

— Parfaitement.


End file.
